1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a receiver and to a receiving system and method for retrieving selected information distributed in a broadcasting format.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, digital broadcasting, wherein video signals and audio signals are converted into digital form, has been put into practical use. For example, CS (Communication Satellite) digital broadcasts, BS (Broadcasting Satellite) digital broadcasts, and digital broadcasts such as digital audio broadcasting (DAB) in Europe, have been used. Digital broadcasts have various advantages, such as video and audio being formed with high quality, multiple channels and the distribution of various types of incidental information concerning programs being broadcast.
Generally, digital broadcasts contain incidental information related to the content of the program in addition to program information such as video and audio. Thus, when viewing a program, it is possible to view information related to the content of the program and to retrieve broadcasting channels which are broadcasting a program of a similar genre to the presently viewed program or a program of the same performer.
However, where one wishes to obtain related information corresponding to a particular artist A (artist A), the user must perform the following operation: (1) retrieve broadcasting channels which are broadcasting a program related to the artist A; (2) designating each broadcasting channel that has been retrieved; and (3) displaying the information related to artist A on the basis of the incidental information added to the distribution information of the designated broadcasting channel. Conventionally, it is inconvenient for a user to collect content related information in multiple broadcast channels.